Father's Day
by george's firework
Summary: Father's Day and an unwelcome visit leaves Embry reflecting on things. Memories lead to Embry taking a journey across Europe to find something long lost. Post BD EmbryxJane Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Father's Day. What a holiday eh?

Sure it's an excellent thing to celebrate, but what about those who don't have fathers? Who don't know who they are? Or have lost them and have nothing to celebrate.

And what about the fathers who don't have children anymore? Who lost their little girls or their sons at too early an age? Those who have to sit and watch, year in and year out, as children attempt to surprise their fathers with badly wrapped presents and burnt cakes.

It's even worse for those who are both.

Never have I felt my father's arms around me. Never have I cheered on a basketball team with my father beside me, or done the same with my own son. Never have I known who my father was.

Never have I had my daughter run up to me with her latest find, be it a snail, a shell or stone. Never have I had to worry about beating up the boys interested in my little girl with a baseball bat. Never have I pretended not to cry as I watch my daughter graduate.

So really, what is the purpose of father's day for those without a father? Or for those who will never receive one of those badly wrapped presents or a burnt cake?

Is it so we can walk through stores, seeing the cards and presents, and hate ourselves, thinking it to be our fault?

Father's Day can be a day of joy or one of sadness.

For me it's a nightmare.

Isn't it funny what pops into your head when you're sitting behind your desk at work?

"Call!" The sudden bark of my name was enough to jolt me out of my musings and make me look up at my…lovely boss Matilda Dawson. "I called your name at least six times. What is in your head that is so important that you ignore me?" She snapped, striking an imposing figure with her high waisted black pencil skirt and white silk blouse. I knew if I ducked beneath the desk I would see the black six inch stilettos which tapped a rapid rhythm in the office every day. Sure she was a beautiful young woman but she lived for her work and had practically no social life.

"I apologise Ms Dawson." I said, meeting her intense glare. "I have things on my mind.

"Well that much is obvious. Do you have the paper work for that little Italian girl, Jane I think her name was?" She asked, her nails drumming on my desk.

"Yes Ms Dawson, I have them right here." I said immediately, picking up the required documents and handing them to her. She nodded approvingly at me and picked up the phone on my desk.

"Joanna." She said into the phone, her voice tense. "Send the girl in." She waited a second and then put the phone down and clicked back into her office. I sighed and relaxed slightly, only to tense up a moment later when a tiny vampire came through the double doors. I hissed, standing up quickly.

She was almost completely hidden beneath a black velvet cloak so I couldn't see her face but her smell hit me like a bulldozer and I snarled. A low snicker came from beneath the hood, followed by a singing female voice.

"Don't strain yourself." I could tell she was smirking and that infuriated me more. My hands shook slightly, rattling the pencil holder I had grabbed to stop myself attacking her. "Now, now mutt. What would your boss say if she discovered a wolf in her office?" I growled threateningly again but took a deep breath and managed to stop the shaking.

"Why are you here?" I muttered out through gritted teeth.

"None of your business. Speaking of which, I have a meeting with your boss. Now you behave." She took a step towards Matilda's office then paused. "Stay." She ordered, a tingling laugh leaving the hood before she disappeared into the office.

The second I was sure they were immersed in their business I sprinted outside and phased, letting rip a howl as soon as my paws hit the ground. It was at least five minutes before several voices popped into my head.

_What's wrong now?_

Jake was annoyed, already upset by a false alarm this morning.

_Vampire, little Italian one in the office._

I reported and the others sighed.

_Take care of her yourself Embry._

One by one the voices popped away again, leaving me to my thoughts. Everyone was distracted, wanting to be with their kids on father's day.

Jake and Ness were busy with three children. Their twin boys, Caleb and Gregory, were four and their baby girl, Jade, was only eight months old. Claire and Quil had the triplets. Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady all had families. Even Seth had finally found someone. He and Hannah were expecting Natalia in October.

And then there's me. The bachelor of the pack. Woo.

Sure I've always been the shy one, standing in the back watching while the others flirted with all the girls and made fools of themselves. Sure, I was always the mysterious one who no-one knew about. Sure, I never seemed to talk.

But hey, I'm a guy, a straight guy at that, and I was brought up by my mom so I learned to respect girls in a way that Jake and Quil didn't until they imprinted.

Anyway, back to business. I had a vampire to get rid of.

"Thank you ever so much Matilda, you've been ever so helpful." When I re-entered my office the little vampire girl was perched on my desk, still wearing her cloak and gushing away to my boss. I had never met a vampire who could gush like that with the exception of Alice Cullen.

"You're ever so welcome. Please call me if you ever need my help, my assistant will put you straight through." Matilda gestured to me, a smile on her face that I'd never seen before and then turned around and disappeared back into her office. Maybe this vampire had some kind of controlling power.

I cleared my throat and the girl turned to look at me from beneath her cloak.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice singing.

"You're sitting on my desk." I said slowly.

"Is there a problem with that?" She asked, probably smirking.

"I need to work." I scowled. A pale hand emerged and she raised it to lower her hood, still not looking at me which was a relief. I hated their blood red eyes.

"That explains why you went outside for the duration of our meeting." She said with a triumphant attitude.

"Why are you even here?" It came out a lot louder than I had intended and I winced, hoping Matilda hadn't heard.

"I needed some papers. And I knew you worked here and I have something to tell you." She said, making me frown as I paced over to the window.

"What the hell could you have to say to me? And are you stalking me or something?"

"The Volturi keeps tabs on every shape-shifter there is." The girl laughed. "And yes I have something to say to you. It concerns your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thanks to my incredible Beta; Moonlit Ebony. Without her this chapter would be full of confusing sentences and crappy mistakes so I owe her :)**

**Also; shout out to my twin, Hannah (Lady Katsa), and everyone else at Werepire Moon Resort for putting up with my random poems, questions and all my other crap. I love you guys :)**

Often I dream. My dreams are disturbing and full of horrible things that make me cry out and run as fast as I can, but no matter how fast I run I can never escape until that blissful moment of awakening.

Unfortunately, these already horrible dreams have seemed to be replaced with something worse. These new nightmares terrify me, haunting me even once I have awoken.

In these dreams I am constantly searching for something. Finding it is always a feat that feels impossible, and each time I have no recollection of what it is I am looking for. It could be a door, a memory, a personal item. Hell, knowing my imagination, it could be a piece of rubbish. The dream could hardly get weirder, but somehow it does. It's like an alternate universe - one that comes in a single colour, different every night. So plants will be dark blue and the floor will be the colour of the sky. Once I even found myself walking on an orange ceiling which was rather bizarre and I started to wonder if someone had slipped something into my drink.

Whenever I start to feel as if I am close to this thing I need to find, I start to get very excited and completely forget how weird the dream is. I'll get certain clues I am close to finding whatever I have misplaced; a word floating on the wind, a golden light, the smell of melting chocolate. Words are written in the air, the letters looking like they've been made out of ribbons the colour of my dream scene that night. Smells are little puffs of colourful cloud, exploding stars raining down and making your brain think 'Chocolate' or any smell it's supposed to be.

Maybe I need to see a psychiatrist.

Anyway, I'm side-tracking.

Sometimes I actually get within sight of this missing thing but before I can actually make out what it is, everything starts to fade to grey, making the world look like it's made of smoke. Eventually everything goes completely black and I find myself awake, tangled in the sheets, gasping for air and drenched in sweat.

It's quite frustrating.

Recently Quil offered a possible reason as to why I've been having these dreams after seeing them in the back of my head while we patrolled together.

"_Dude, you have bat-shit crazy dreams," Quil said out of the blue, making me skid to a halt and glare at him through our pack mind connection thing._

"_Thanks for making me feel better mate," I replied sarcastically. "Care to tell me why you were rooting around in my head?"_

"_I was actually trying to avoid it but you were yelling so I thought I'd better see if you were okay." How lucky I am to have such a good friend. "I heard that."_

"_I know, I meant you to hear it. I was not yelling."_

"_Yes, you were."_

"_No, I wasn't."_

"_Yes, you were."_

"_No, I wasn't."_

"_Yes, you…_

"_Cut it out!"_

"_Sorry."_

_I huffed and started to move again._

"_But you were."_

"_SHUT UP, QUIL."_

"_See. Yelling."_

"_If I wasn't a wolf right now, I would have phased approximately ten seconds ago and ripped your head off."_

"_But you are a wolf right now. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Why?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_If both of you do not shut up right this second I will run over to you and prevent you both from having children again." Ouch, I'd forgotten Leah was here._

"_That reminds me, Embry, you have really strange dreams." Quil had recovered from that threat the second Leah had phased back._

"_Are we really going to have this conversation again? And how did Leah threatening to castrate us remind you of that? I have never dreamed about that."_

"_No. But you've been dreaming about losing something and you lost your daughter, didn't you?" Huh. Who knew Quil had brains? "I heard that too."_

"_Once again, I meant you to hear it."_

"_Whatever. Maybe you're psychic in your dreams and that means you're going to find your daughter soon."_

"_Who am I, Alice Cullen?"_

"_No, but you do think she's hot."_

"_Do not."_

"_Do so. I heard you thinking it an hour ago."_

"_When the hell was I thinking about Alice Cullen?"_

"_An hour ago."_

"_Was not."_

"_Were too."_

"_Was not."_

"_Were too."_

"_Prove it." I wish I hadn't said that, for Quil immediately pulled up a memory of me thinking about Alice Cullen; the little future-seeing pixie leech._

"_Don't let Seth hear you thinking that, he'd kill you."_

"_Why? He has Hannah."_

"_So? He's still friends with the pixie."_

"_Strange kid."_

"_Speaking of kids…"_

"_Drop it Quil, she's gone."_

And that was the end of that conversation. Most of my conversations with Quil are similar to that…although they don't usually concern my 'bat-shit crazy dreams' or my daughter.

Allie. My beautiful, beautiful daughter.

Lauren had shown up on my doorstep, roughly half a year after we broke up. She was holding a bundle of blankets and at first I figured she'd got smashed and wanted to crash on my couch like old times, but then she shoved the bundle in my arms.

"Its yours," she said angrily. "I don't want it, I never did. If you want anything, don't bother. I'm going to Vegas with Eric and we're getting married." And then she had stumbled down the path and into the car waiting, leaving me wondering just how drunk she was.

Then I'd actually looked at the bundle, sworn loudly and clapped my free hand over my mouth for swearing in front of a baby.

My baby.

At first I'd tried to keep her a secret; the guys would take the piss out of me if they found out I spent most of my night singing lullabies to my three week old daughter. Eventually they found out when I randomly left patrol too many times because I could hear her crying and there are only so many times you can use the excuse of 'I left my phone and heard it buzz.'. I'm not one for receiving texts much.

Thankfully they didn't laugh, just sent their wives and girlfriends over to help me with her.

But in December a couple of years later, something happened. I'd taken Allie to go sledding with Seth, his new girlfriend and her little sister Amanda. We'd been having an excellent time, whizzing down the white hills together, having a big snowball fight and occasionally retreating to the shelter of the cars for some hot chocolate before we braved the snow again.

I remembered Allie seeing something flash in the trees and running off, her little boots stamping patterns in the snow. I'd called after her, pleading her to come back.

She'd never replied.

We'd searched fruitlessly all night before Seth had to take Hannah and Amanda home so they could get some sleep. I kept searching well into the morning, not stopping until I passed out from a combination of exhaustion and cold. My head was spinning when I woke up at home four hours later and I immediately attempted to stand up so I could go outside and continue my search but apparently I had a severe fever from being outside for so long. Fortunately Jake was there to catch me before I hit the floor.

The two packs searched in vain for weeks, going all over the country to look for my Allie and we even called in the police. Nothing.

I searched again when the snow had melted, not knowing if I wanted to find anything. No two year old could survive by herself in temperatures which didn't rise above freezing for weeks.

"Wolf-man, do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" the girl asked impatiently, fingernails tapping on the desk she was still sitting on.

"My daughter has been dead for thirteen years," I bit out angrily. "Nothing you have to say could possibly hold any interest for me."

"Oh, okay." The leech hopped off my desk and headed for the door. "I'll tell her you said hi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mega thanks to my friend Ella (TeardropsOfInception) for helping me outline my plot ideas completely and for dedicating a chapter to me in her amazing Harry Potter fic Consequences. You should go and read it, it's original and amazing :) I love her to pieces so this is dedicated to her.**

**And thanks to my Beta, Moonlit Ebony. She's awesome :D**

"_Jane, yo__u have been a disappointment to me recently." My master was pacing in front of the spot where I knelt, his long black cloak swishing on the floor with every step he took. "You are lazy, annoying and act like a spoilt brat if you do not get your way. My brothers and I have come up with a solution."_

"_Master what are you saying?" I gasped from my place on the floor. Had I been able to cry; tears would be leaking onto the marble floor by now._

"_You have one more chance, dear one." Aro had stopped now, looking down at me with an air of quiet disappointment. "I doubt you will remember all the names of those horrible creatures the Cullens befriended, so I shall simply fill in what you do not know." He turned and swept up to his throne-like chair, sitting on it and knitting his fingers together so he could rest his chin as he stared down at me, calm yet angry._

"_There was one there with the name of Embry Call; light grey fur with darker spots across his shoulders and down his back. We," Aro broke off to clear his throat, "rescued his daughter if you remember."_

_I nodded, remembering how Alec, Demetri and myself had been hiding in the snowy forest watching the wolves and their children sledging, when suddenly one of the little girls had stumbled upon us. We couldn't risk the wolves knowing we had been there so we grabbed the child and ran, relying on the snow to mask our scents, which it apparently did quite well. Either that or their sense of smell gets worse over the years._

"_Well it seems Mr Call has a special gene, which is why Allie didn't die when Demetri bit her." He clapped his hands and Allie stepped through the massive double doors and into the room._

_Her long dark blonde hair was tied in its usual side ponytail, curls lying perfect and shiny against her deep blue cardigan. Eyes, formerly chocolate brown, glittered evilly in my direction as she clicked over to Aro, perfect lips forming a perfect smile to show perfect teeth. Too damn perfect in my opinion. Her short black dress swished in time with her heels._

"_You called, Master?" Surprise, surprise. Her voice is perfect too. "Ah, you told Jane about how she can help, then?" I restrained from throwing myself at her. Why do that when I could simply look at her and she would be in agonising pain. Help? Help? I was one of the most feared vampires in the world. I didn't help people._

"_Jane." My brother's voice echoed warningly from behind me, the tension radiating from his body. We couldn't bear to be separated for more than two weeks; he was only trying to give me a better chance at staying. If I was forced to leave he wouldn't be able to follow. Aro could only afford to lose one of us._

"_Yes, dear one, control yourself," Aro sighed as Allie smirked down at me. "It shouldn't take you long to convince the shape-shifter to come here, whether you use force or whether you persuade him. The sooner the better, though."_

That. That was why I was currently in a small car with an angry shape-shifter who was filling the air with his putrid scent. It was bad enough out in the open but in an enclosed space it was nearly over-powering.

All because I had lost my temper one time too many due to that little piece of 'perfection' who had invaded my home and become Aro's new favourite.

Urgh, she had been terrible as a child. Screaming constantly, demanding food, demanding toys, demanding someone to play with. Demanding every single thing a child could want and then getting bored with it after fives minutes and demanding something else.

For some reason everyone thought she was an angel, and they still did. Adorable. Intelligent. Funny. Creative. Trustworthy. Loving. Incredible.

Faultless.

Eventually she turned from adorable to pretty, from pretty to beautiful and from beautiful to breath-taking. Demetri was obsessed with her, Alec doted on her and Felix was her personal bodyguard, protecting her petite figure from any possible harm.

When she reached her fourteenth birthday, Aro decided the time had come to make her one of us. This caused a lot of arguments throughout the guard. Demetri, Alec and Felix were worried it would kill her and they'd lose their favourite girl. The girls were all worried she'd become prettier still. I was worried she'd have some kind of freaky power that would enable her to come and murder me before I knew what was going on.

However, I also wanted it to happen. The shifter genes in her blood would probably react badly to the venom and she would die, so everything would be all fine again and I would go back to being the centre of attention.

But apparently she has some kind of freaky-wolf gene which means venom doesn't kill her. So now she's a vampire who can shift into a wolf and is frigging invincible. Fantastic.

"Urm, hello?" Oh. I'd forgotten I was sitting in a car with a shape-shifter. How is that possible?

"What do you want?" I snapped, not in the mood for talking to anyone.

"Well I just made an impulse decision to go to Italy with you so I could find my supposedly alive daughter. I can't keep calling you vampire girl can I? Gonna tell me your name?" He hadn't even looked at me yet and he expected my name? Shifters are obviously very demanding creatures.

"Why should I tell you my name? I'm helping you, aren't I?"

"Oh, okay. I guess we could always swing by the Cullen's place, then. They'd probably know." He raised an eyebrow in my direction, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Call me Jennifer."

"Is that your name?"

"No, but it's better than vampire girl."

"You're a strange one," he mused. "Most vampires I've met like to boast about their names for some odd reason."

"Emmett Cullen?"

"How'd you know?"

"We keep close tabs on the Cullens, even more so since the Renesmee incident. Emmett reminds me of Felix with his idiotic ways and brash nature," I replied disdainfully, unconsciously turning my nose up at a memory of Felix playing loudly with Allie.

"Ah, you'd get on well with all the shifters around here then. We're a tame bunch and we never joke, insult or eat food loudly." A smirk appeared on his face as he drove, his voice innocent but his eyes telling another story.

"That's likely," I snorted. "We keep tabs on you, too."

"Stalker! I feel seriously violated right now." Embry took one hand off the wheel to clutch at his heart dramatically. "Why keep tabs on us? We're just harmless wolves." I snorted again.

"Harmless?" I eyed his pointy white teeth as he grinned lazily. "I'll believe that when it's proven."

As if to prove he was the complete opposite of harmless, Embry suddenly swerved off the road, slamming on the brakes and throwing himself out of the car before it had even stopped completely.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screeched, sticking my head out of the window to watch as he stood by a tree and sniffed it. "What are you, a dog?"

His head flicked in my direction, an amused smile on his face as he nodded before disappearing behind a tree. A second later there was a howl. Silence.

"Sorry 'bout that," he grunted, coming back out from behind the tree with no shirt. "Smelt a vampire. Not you," he added as I opened my mouth. "Needed to alert the others but had to do it quickly so they wouldn't see my plans on running away to Italy with a vampire." He raised an eyebrow at me and got back into the car.

"You make it sound like we're running off to get married or something," I grumbled, folding my arms and looking out of the window as he started driving again. He chuckled, surprising me because he'd been a right grump for the first twenty minutes or so of the drive.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I was just imagining the reactions I would get from the guys. Hey guys, I'm running off to Italy to marry a vampire chick who's from the Volturi none the less!" he chuckled. "They'd freak, that's for sure."

"How the hell did you know I'm part of the Volturi?"

"Well let's see…you wear a cloak, you keep 'tabs' on people and we're going to Italy where I know the Volturi is based. I'm not stupid."

"You just look it."

"Oi, no insulting your future husband." I sent him a withering glare.

"Might I remind you, mutt, that I could have you twisting in pain with a single thought?"

"What would be the point in that? I'd lose control and drive off the cliff or into a tree."

"Not that it would effect me in anyway. I'd just get up and walk away. You wouldn't."

"I might…"

"Just shut up and keep driving."


End file.
